My Little Pony: Hell on Equestria
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: The Summer Sun Celebration is coming up and Neo and his friends are looking forward to the event, but suddenly, the princesses disappear and the Everfree Forest invades Ponyville, Neo begins to suspect that an evil demon is behind the attack and Neo, Twilight and the ponies will have to use the magic of their friendship to stop the demon before he raises hell over Equestria.
1. Chapter 1 A Mysterious Package

My Little Pony: Hell on Equestria

Chapter 1

A Mysterious Package

Twilight Sparkle has just been crowned the princess of friendship and she was now an alicorn, when Twilight, Neo and their friends returned to Ponyville, everypony in town surrounded them, congratulating Twilight on becoming a princess. Most of the ponies began calling her Princess Twilight, which made Twilight feel a little weird, but she had to accept it. The ponies just couldn't believe that the newly crowned princess of Equestria will be living with them in Ponyville. It took them a few minutes to get back to the Golden Oak Library with the crowd of ponies around them, eventually the ponies left and went home, knowing that they will be seeing her around.

The next day, Neo, Spike and Twilight were doing their usual activities, Spike was doing chores, Twilight was reading a book and Neo was watching Mary Poppins YTP videos on his IPad. As he watched the videos, Twilight was listening to them, she giggled at the funny moments. Neo heard her giggling and he loved hearing the sound of her giggles, then she asked him to come sit with her so they could be together like good friends. Neo sat by Twilight and kept watching his YTP videos, Twilight kept reading her book and listening to the videos.

A few minutes later, there came a knock at the door, Neo answered the door, it was Derpy Hooves and she was holding a large package. She said, "Special delivery package for Neo Anderson." She asked Neo to sign for it and Neo took the package, Derpy smiled, gave Neo a muffin for being a good friend to her and she said, "Have a nice day." And she flew away with other mail she had to deliver, let's just hope she can deliver the rest of the mail without having an accident. Neo took the package inside, Twilight and Spike came to see it, the package had Neo's name on it, but it didn't have a return address, which Neo thought was strange. Neo just stared at the package for a few minutes, Twilight asked Neo if he was going to open it, but he said he would open it later, Twilight really wanted to know what was in the package, but Neo didn't have to open it now if he doesn't want to. Neo had an idea of what was in the package because of the size of it, but he just left it sitting on a table for right now.

Later when night came, everypony in town was asleep, including Twilight and Spike, during the night, the package that Neo had gotten earlier was still sitting on the table. Suddenly, the package began to move a little, it moved a little more and then the package began to open from the inside, when the package was opened, a familiar looking doll came out of the box, the doll had red hair, blue overalls that said Good Guys and red shoes. The doll got on the floor and walked around the room for a second, wondering where he was, then Neo came into the room and saw the doll walking around, but Neo didn't seem surprised that the doll was moving, in fact, they looked like they were happy to see each other, Neo said, "Chucky, how are you doing buddy?" Neo picked up the doll and hugged him for a second, Chucky said, "It's great to see you Neo." Neo said, "Where the hell have you been?" Chucky said, "Well it's a long story." Neo said, "How did you know I was here?"

Chucky explained that he had been traveling across cities back on Earth just like Neo did back when he was on Earth and after a few years of traveling, he found Disney World, he was reunited with his friends Mickey, Minnie and Felix the Cat, back in Neo's homeland, Chucky was a roommate living with Neo, Mickey, Minnie and Felix before his homeland was destroyed, Chucky lived in a basement inside a dollhouse, Chucky became famous after starring in the Child's Play films back when living with Neo. Chucky found out from Mickey, Minnie and Felix that Neo was now living in a magical land known as Equestria, Chucky wanted to go see him and since Minnie knew where Neo was living in Equestria, Minnie put Chucky in a box, accessed a portal to Equestria and had him sent to Equestria, and now Chucky had found him in Equestria.

Neo was happy to see Chucky since he had not seen him since they were separated when Neo lost his homeland. Neo told Chucky all about his new homeland, which was a magical land full of magical ponies, Earth ponies, unicorns, pegasus, and alicorns. Chucky had never heard of alicorns, but he found the information interesting. Neo said all of his new friends were ponies and they had become the best friends he had ever had in his life. Chucky wanted to meet them sometime, but Neo wondered where Chucky would stay for now, he wasn't sure what Twilight and Spike would think of Chucky since he was a doll that was alive. So Neo decided to hide Chucky in the basement of the library for right now. Chucky didn't mind that at all, so Neo took Chucky down in the basement which was Twilight's laboratory. Neo put Chucky inside an empty cabinet and told him to stay there for now until he can show him to Twilight, and so Neo went to bed and thought about when he can tell Twilight about his old friend he has living down in the basement of the library.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 The Ponies Meet Chucky

My Little Pony: Hell on Equestria

Chapter 2

The Ponies Meet Chucky

The next day, Neo, Twilight and Spike were doing their usual everyday activities, Twilight asked about the package that Neo had gotten the day before, she noticed it had already been opened, Neo didn't want to tell her about Chucky just yet, so he said it was just some electronics from Earth that a friend had sent to him. Twilight believed him for right now, but he knew he was going to have to tell her sometime. Chucky stayed down in the basement of the library and never came out during the day because he knew somepony would see him, but sometimes he would look out the windows at the town of Ponyville and he couldn't believe all the ponies he saw, nothing but ponies around for miles and no other humans. Chucky had never seen anything like it, and all the ponies were all so colorful, he thought they were very pretty.

Later when night fell, everypony in town was asleep, including Twilight, Spike and Neo. Chucky sneaked out of the basement of the library, he crept through the library and gently closed the door without waking up anypony. Then Chucky ran towards the outskirts of the town, he headed towards the Everfree Forest, he went into the forest to get a few miles away from Ponyville. When he got far enough, he was now somewhere in the forest, lucky for him, there were no creatures around. Then Chucky took a small device out of his pocket, he pushed a button on the device and it began playing dance music ("Get It On The Floor" by DMX). Chucky danced to the music and turned the Everfree forest into a night club. Even though the music was loud, nopony in Ponyville could hear it since Chucky was a few miles into the forest away from Ponyville, and the music also kept away creatures that were in the forest. Chucky danced in the forest all night, and when it was almost morning, Chucky turned off the music, put the device back in his pocket and ran through the forest, he had to get back to the library before anypony woke up. Chucky quickly made it out of the forest and came back to Ponyville, he found his way back to the library, he sneaked in without waking up anypony and he went down to the basement and got back in the cabinet that Neo had put him in.

For the next few nights, Chucky would sneak out of the library and dance out in the Everfree Forest, during the day, Twilight noticed Neo going down in the basement more often than he used to, she wondered why, but she decided to let it go. But then one night while Chucky was sneaking out, Twilight was up for a second and she thought she heard something creeping out of the library. Twilight looked around and she saw something close the front door, she went and looked out the window, she saw something running away from the library and disappearing into the distance, Twilight wondered what it was but she was going to be more cautious now.

The next day, Twilight was down the basement working in her laboratory, then she opened the cabinet door and found Chucky inside it, Twilight was surprised because she had never seen it before. She went upstairs and asked Neo about it, assuming the doll belonged to him, he said that was what came in the package the other day, she wanted to know why he lied to her about it, but he said he thought she might find the doll creepy and get rid of it, Neo mentioned that the doll was precious to him. Twilight understood and reminded Neo that he doesn't have to lie to her, she is his friend and he shouldn't be afraid to tell her anything, Neo made up his mind, he was going to tell Twilight all about Chucky tonight.

When night came, Twilight invited the rest of the mane 6 over for a sleepover at the library, Neo and the mane 6 hung out for a while until it was time for bed. When the mane 6 and Neo were in bed, Chucky was sitting on the floor, he got up and crept to the front door, trying not to wake up the ponies. Chucky quietly opened the door and went outside without making a sound. Then he headed towards the Everfree Forest for another night of dancing, as he almost got out of town, something came down and blocked Chucky's path, it was Twilight, she had finally discovered what he was, scared of what she might do to him, Chucky ran away. Then Rainbow Dash came down and tried to stop him, Chucky kept running, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie ran after Chucky while Twilight and Rainbow Dash flew over him, trying to stop him. Then Rainbow Dash tackled Chucky and pinned him to the ground, she said, "We got you now." Then the rest of the mane 6 came over to them, Twilight said to Chucky, "Who are you?" Then a voice said, "I can answer that."

The ponies looked over and saw Neo coming to them, he said, "Girls, this is a old friend of mine." Rainbow Dash said, "But he's a doll, how can he be alive?" Neo said, "It's a long story, but he's not gonna hurt us, I've known him for years." Rainbow Dash backed off of Chucky, he felt better and he wasn't hurt, Neo picked up Chucky and said, "Girls, this is Chucky, he used to live with me back when I lived in my homeland until it was destroyed." Twilight said, "Nice to meet you Chucky, we're sorry if we hurt you, we didn't know what you were." Chucky said, "Don't worry about it, you have to expect that when you're a doll that's alive." Neo said, "But Chucky, what were you doing out here, I told you to stay in the basement." Chucky explained that he couldn't stand being locked up in that basement all day, so every night, he would sneak out and dance in the Everfree Forest, he couldn't do it during the day because he knew ponies would see him, so he did it at night and he danced in the Everfree Forest so he wouldn't disturb the ponies while they slept.

The ponies were surprised but they understood, but they said he didn't have to run off anymore, he could hang out with them if he wanted to, since Chucky was Neo's friend, they decided to be Chucky's friends as well, Neo introduced Chucky to the ponies, each one said hello, then Neo introduced Chucky to Spike, who had been there the whole time they had been chasing Chucky. Neo mentioned that Spike is a baby dragon, Chucky was almost the same size as Spike, they shook hand and claw and figured they could be good friends. Then Twilight said they should get back to the library and get some sleep, then the mane 6, Spike, Neo and Chucky all went back to the library, but Twilight is still gonna want to know why Neo didn't tell her about Chucky before.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Neo's Feelings for Twilight

My Little Pony: Hell on Equestria

Chapter 3

Neo's Feelings for Twilight

The next day, Neo, Twilight, Spike and the mane 6 went to Canterlot Castle, Twilight was flying around in the sky, trying out her new wings, since she was not used to her wings yet, she had trouble using them, she crashed a few times and lost control. Rainbow Dash kept helping her out and showed her how to use her wings, she knew she had to keep trying to learn how to fly, because in the next 2 days, there was going to be an event know as The Summer Sun Celebration, which was a celebration of the longest day of the year and also a remembrance of the time when Princess Celestia imprisoned her sister Princess Luna when she became Nightmare Moon.

While helping Twilight to fly, the mane 6 kept calling her Princess Twilight, she told them that they do not have to address her as Princess Twilight, Rarity insisted on it since Twilight decided not to wear her crown all the time, she thought Twilight should embrace her royal title. Twilight said that it's okay if other ponies want to address her as Princess Twilight, but she felt that it's wrong for her friends to call her that. Twilight kept trying a few more times to fly, but each time she either crashed or lost control, the ponies decided to give Twilight a break, so the mane 6, Spike and Neo went inside the castle, they came inside the throne room and saw a new stain glass window. The window commemorated Twilight's ascension and coronation, along with Star Swirl the Bearded's spell book and a purple book with her cutie mark on the cover underneath, Neo looked at the other windows that around the room, he saw the window that commemorated his victory over the evil Queen Chrysalis back when she tried to take over Equestria back when Princess Cadence and Shining Armor got married, then he saw the window that commemorated his victory of when he and his friends defeated the demon that Richard Ramirez conjured up to raise hell over Equestria.

Twilight came over to him and said, "Admiring the past?" Neo said, "Why not, I've had more victories here than anywhere else, I wonder if I will have any more in the future." Twilight said, "Of course you will Neo, and we'll always be there to help you triumph, you've helped me achieve my victory of becoming the princess of friendship and I am so grateful to you for that, so I will help you achieve your future victories." Neo gave Twilight a hug and said, "Thank you Twilight, you're a wonderful princess." The ponies awed at the sweet moment, but sadly Twilight's friends were going to have to go back to Ponyville, Twilight felt disappointed that her friends won't be in Canterlot for the official Summer Sun Celebration, as it was the celebration that brought them all together. It didn't feel right to any of them that they won't be spending their special day with Twilight in Canterlot, but Mayor Mare was desperate for Twilight's friends to help set up the local celebration for Ponyville. Applejack even said that while the celebration is what brought them all together, she pointed to the stain glass window depicting the six defeating Nightmare Moon, proving that they will always be united by the Elements of Harmony.

A few minutes later, Twilight's friends were on the train going back to Ponyville, Twilight, Spike and Neo were staying to help with the celebration at the castle, before the train left, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash each made a pinky promise that they will write letters to them, telling them every detail about the local celebration in Ponyville so it will feel like they are all together. Rarity also added that she and Twilight should get together and discuss upgrading her bedroom loft in the library and make it look like a royal room. And then Twilight, Spike and Neo watched the train leave with their friends, Twilight mentioned to Neo and Spike that she felt like she was already missing something.

Meanwhile in their castle guest room, Spike was going over a checklist, noting that they were way ahead of schedule, he even mentioned that they had time to make a quick trip to Ponyville to see their friends, but Twilight decided that she should remain here in Canterlot in case something happens that needs her attention, she said that it was her first royal duty as princess and she wanted to make Princess Celestia proud. Then a shadow loomed over them and they heard a sweet voice from behind them say, "I am already proud of you my dear." They looked back and saw Princess Celestia coming into the room, she said, "Hello my dear subjects, how is everything?" Twilight said, "Everything is fine Princess Celestia." Then she turned to Neo and said, "And how are you my dear son?" Neo said, "I am fine Celestia." Princess Celestia mentioned that for the first time she is actually looking forward to the Summer Sun Celebration, she looked out the window and saw her sister Princess Luna standing out on the tower balcony raising the moon. She explained that to her subjects, the holiday celebrated her victory over Nightmare Moon, but to her, it was always a painful reminder that she had to banish her beloved sister to the moon, but now it reminds her of Luna's transformation back to her sweet self and her happy reunion with her.

Princess Celestia was happy to know that Neo and Twilight will be part of the festivities, but she knew it must have been hard to have her friends return home without them, even though Twilight is no longer her student, Celestia reaffirmed that she will always be there if Twilight needs her, just as she hopes that Twilight will be there for her if she ever needs her. Princess Celestia gently nuzzled Twilight, then she turned to Neo, Neo gave Celestia a hug and called her mommy, which made her very happy, she called him son and they shared a mother and son moment, which made Twilight and Spike awe. Neo said he loved her so much and Celestia said she loved him too, she also said that her sister Princess Luna wanted to spend some time with him before he goes to bed, Neo was happy to hear that, he said he would see Twilight later and he walked out of the room and went to see Princess Luna, Princess Celestia also left the room to let Twilight and Spike go over the checklist one more time.

Neo walked down the hallway, admiring the beauties of the castle, he came to a large room, since there was nopony around, Neo played music with his mind and practiced Shaolin moves (Mortal Kombat Sega Genesis music - Shaolin Temple Entrance music), as he played the music and practiced his moves, Princess Luna came in and saw him doing his moves, she stood and watched him, not wanting to ruin it for him. When the music ended, Neo stopped and finished his moves by taking his right hand and moving it down the center of his face and holding it in front of his chest. Princess Luna came in and said, "Very impressive moves my dear Neo." Neo looked and saw Princess Luna coming over to him, once again he didn't know she had been watching him do his moves, Neo felt a little embarrassed, but Princess Luna told him not to be embarrassed, she loved his moves and she is proud of him, which made him feel better about himself.

Then Princess Luna and Neo sat down on a sofa, she politely asked Neo, "So Neo, are you looking forward to the Summer Sun Celebration?" Neo said, "I guess so, this will be my first time." Princess Luna giggled and said, "You'll love it, it may be the remembrance of my sister banishing me to the moon, but I see it as a remembrance that I have learned that we all need the sun just as much as we need the moon." Neo was very happy to know that Princess Luna had learn so much from her past, she was hoping that she will never become Nightmare Moon ever again. Neo promised Princess Luna that no matter what happens to her, whether she is Princess Luna or Nightmare Moon, he will always love her, that made Princess Luna very happy, she said just for that, she will always love him as well. Princess Luna was deeply in love with Neo, and every sweet thing he said about her, especially what he said just now made her love him even more, she was even hoping that someday, she will marry him.

Then she said to him, "Neo, what do you think of Twilight becoming a princess now?" Neo said, "Oh Luna, I'm so happy for her, and I'm so proud of her, seeing her become an alicorn princess was the proudest moment of my life." Princess Luna said, "That's very sweet, do you really mean that?" Neo said, "I certainly do." Twilight was coming up the hallway and passing by the room they were in. She heard them talking about her and she stopped to listen, Neo said, "You know Luna, Twilight is a very special pony, out of all of my friends, she has been the most wonderful friend to me." Twilight kept listening, she was touched by what she heard him say, then Neo said, "She may be a princess now, but since we became friends and spent so much time with each other, she's always been a princess to me." Princess Luna said, "That's very sweet." Twilight was so happy hearing him say that, then Neo said, "Luna, Twilight has been such a wonderful friend to me, we get so much closer every day, I love her very much, sometimes I feel like she's more than just a friend, she's like a sister to me."

Twilight couldn't believe what she just heard, she felt like crying, she was deeply touched by what he just said about her. Princess Luna said, "Oh if only she could hear you say that, she would be so happy, you should tell her how you feel about her." Neo said, "I will someday, I love her so much." Twilight couldn't stop crying, she wanted to come in and thank him for the sweet comments, but she didn't want to interrupt their time together, so she decided that she will thank him when he comes back to the guest room they are sharing, then Twilight went back to the room.

Then Neo and Luna kept having a nice conversation, she said, "Neo, do you enjoy spending time with Twilight and her friends?" Neo said, "I sure do, We spend time with each other every chance we get, we love spending time with each other, and every moment we share brings us closer, I love my friends so much, and they mean more to me than anything else in Equestria." Luna said, "That's wonderful, you are so loyal to your friends, sometimes I feel like you represent all of the Elements of Harmony." Neo said, "That could be true." Neo yawned, he was very tired, Luna could see how tired he was, she said, "Neo dear, you're very tired, I think it's time for you to go to bed." Neo said, "You're probably right, I wish I could stay up with you a little longer." Luna said, "I would love that too, but you're very tired and you should rest, as princess, I think it's best that you go ahead and go to bed, you need your rest, you have a big day tomorrow, besides, there will be plenty of other times when we can spend more time together." Neo said, "Thank you Luna for caring so much for me my beautiful princess." Luna giggled and blushed, then she said, "You're welcome my love, would you like me to walk you back to your room?" Neo said, "Oh would you, I would really appreciate that." Luna said, "Of course I will, please come with me."

Neo walked with Princess Luna down the hallway and she took him back to his room that he is sharing with Twilight and Spike. When they got to the room, Luna kindly opened the door for him, Spike was already asleep in the room but Twilight wasn't in there, then Neo gave Luna a hug, they both shared a big hug, Neo said, "I love you Luna, my beautiful princess." As he hugged her, she said, "I love you too my love." Then they looked at each other for a second, Luna smiled at him, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Goodnight my love, I'll see you tomorrow." Neo blushed after she kissed his cheek, then Luna left the room, Neo sat down on the bed in the room, he was still blushing after Luna kissing his cheek, he thought being kissed by an alicorn princess was the most wonderful feeling, Neo decided to stay up a little longer and wait for Twilight to come back to the room, he wanted to tell her how he felt about her and how much she truly meant to him as a friend.

End of chapter 3, chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Everfree Forest Invasion

My Little Pony: Hell on Equestria

Chapter 4

Everfree Forest Invasion

Neo was sitting on his bed waiting for Twilight to come back, he wanted to go ahead and tell her all about how he truly felt about her and how much she meant to him, Spike was already asleep so Neo just decided to wait for Twilight. A few minutes later, Twilight came into the room, she saw Neo sitting on the bed, she came in with a happy smile on her face and she had some tears in her eyes. Neo looked back and saw her, he said, "Twilight, there you are, I've been waiting for you." Twilight came straight to Neo and said, "Neo, I've very happy to see you." Neo said, "Twilight, there's something I have to tell you." Twilight said, "Did you really mean what you said?" Neo got surprised and said, "What?" Twilight said, "I heard what you said, I heard everything." Neo was surprised that she had been listening to him while he was talking with Princess Luna. Neo said, "You heard what I said about you?" Twilight said, "Yes, did you really mean it, do you really think of me as your sister?" Neo said, "Yes I do, you've been like a sister to me since we've been together." Twilight was very happy, she thought it was so sweet of Neo to think of her that way, then she said, "And that was very sweet of you to think of me as a princess even before I became a real princess." Neo said, "I mean it Twilight, you've always been a princess to me." Twilight blushed and said, "Oh Neo, I'm so happy we're friends, we're gonna be best friends forever."

Twilight gave Neo a big hug, appreciating everything sweet thing he said about her, as they hugged, Neo said, "Sister." And Twilight said, "Brother." Twilight cried a little as she hugged Neo, she decided that from now on, she will always consider Neo part of her family. Neo also swore that since Twilight is a real princess now, he will always protect her, he will be her bodyguard and he will always be there for her. After having their sweet moment, the 2 friends decided to go to bed, they got into a separate bed, Twilight said, "Goodnight." To Neo and he said goodnight back to her and they went to sleep for the night.

The next morning, Neo and Twilight woke up, they said good morning to each other and asked each other if they slept well, Spike was up as well, he told them to come and look out the window. Neo and Twilight looked out the window and they saw both the sun and the moon were in the sky, splitting the sky into half day and half night. They all thought that was very strange, they had never seen that before. They were wondering what was going on, then 2 royal guards came into the room and said, "Princess Twilight, could you and your friends come with us please?" Twilight, Spike and Neo followed the guards to Princess Celestia's throne room, but the throne room was empty, the guards explained that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are missing, they had somehow mysteriously disappeared and as the only princess available, they can only take orders from her.

Twilight was scared, the fact that the princesses were missing explained why the sky is half day and half night, she tried to pull herself together, she just told the guards to keep searching for the princesses and to immediately notify her or Neo if they find anything. Then another guard came in and said, "Princess Twilight, news from Ponyville, the Everfree Forest is invading the town." The 3 friends gasped and knew something strange was going on. They quickly ran out of the castle and began running towards the train station to catch the next train to Ponyville, Spike said, "Where are we going?" Twilight said, "The Everfree Forest is invading Ponyville, Whatever is going on, I'm sure we're going to need our friends and the Elements of Harmony to stop it! I just hope we haven't missed the train." Neo stopped them and said, "Wait, there's a faster way to get to Ponyville." Twilight said, "There is?" Neo said, "Yeah, you've got wings now, and I can fly, we can fly to Ponyville." Twilight said, "Oh right," Spike got on Twilight's back and both Neo and Twilight began flying back to Ponyville.

Meanwhile in Ponyville, sharp vines from the Everfree Forest were moving through Ponyville, everypony in town was running in fear of what was going on. Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie met each other at the Golden Oak Library and talked about what was going on. Rarity said, "Something very strange is going on, and I for one would appreciate an explanation!" Rainbow Dash said, "All I know is the sky's split in two, and these clouds moving in sure aren't from around here." Applejack said, "Neither are all these crazy plants! They're comin' from the Everfree Forest! And try as we might, us Earth ponies can't do anythin' to get rid of 'em! Don't suppose you know any magic that might stop 'em from spreadin'?" Rarity said, "Alas, this whole raging forest situation seems to have left my horn on the fritz!" Fluttershy said, "We have to figure out something! I don't know how much more of this Ponyville can take! I don't know how much more I can take!" Applejack said, "The forest is expandin', y'all, and judgin' by how fast it's movin', it doesn't seem content just takin' over Ponyville... I reckon before long, it'll cover half of Equestria"

A few minutes later, Twilight and Neo flew into Ponyville, Spike was wishing they had taken the train since he had some trouble holding onto Twilight, they flew over to the Golden Oak Library, they went inside and saw that their friends were already there. Their friends were very happy to see them, the ponies explained that they had been looking through various books to find out what going on with the Everfree Forest and why it's trying to take over Equestria. They asked Twilight it she knew what was going on, Applejack asked her if Princess Celestia sent her to try to stop the forest from invading, Twilight said, "Well not exactly." Neo said, "Girls, you're not gonna believe this but... Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are missing." The ponies gasped, Twilight said, "We're not sure who has taken them, but I think we're gonna need the Elements of Harmony to get them back." Neo had a large black case with him, he opened it and inside was Twilight's crown and 5 necklaces, each one with the ponies's cutie marks, they were the Elements of Harmony, Neo had enough time to get them as he, Twilight and Spike were leaving the castle, he was pretty sure his friends will need them, he put Twilight's crown on her head and he put each necklace on the ponies' necks, Neo also had a cross necklace in the case that he put on his neck, then he said, "Let's go girls, we've got a world to save." The ponies were ready and they ran off to stop the Everfree Forest and save Equestria.

Meanwhile, somewhere in a dark lair, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were trapped inside a cage, they were wondering where they were and who was keeping them here. Princess Celestia glared angrily and said, "Where are we, and who is keeping us here?" Then a strange looking creature appeared, the creature had various body parts and he looked sort of like a dragon, the princesses recognized him, they said, "Discord." Discord said, "And how are you lovely ladies doing in here?" Celestia said, "What are you up to now Discord, release us immediately." Discord said, "Oh I'm afraid I can't do that." Luna got angry and said, " Release us now you monster." Discord said, "Watch who you call a monster Luna, don't forget you were once a monster." Luna hated Discord reminding her of when she became Nightmare Moon, Discord said, "Well all I can say is I'm not behind this, you will meet my new boss very soon."

The princesses and Discord argued for a while until a dark figure appeared, Discord said, "It's the boss." Discord approached the dark figure , he bowed at the dark figure, then Discord said to the dark figure, "Master, I have served you well in the abduction of the princesses of Equestria." The dark figure said, "Yes, I am most appreciative of your efforts." Discord said, "Now I wish to return in time back before the princesses turned me to stone, as the new supreme ruler of all of Equestria, you and only you alone have the power to grant me this wish. The dark figure said, "You dare make such an impetuous request from your master?" Discord said, "It is a simple request for one of such great power." The dark figure said, "It is also not worth my attention." Discord got angry, he said, "I demand it, if it wasn't for me, your attempts to capture the princesses would have failed." The dark figure said, "I don't think you know what I am capable of, perhaps you would like to experience the true nature of pain." Discord said, "What?"

Suddenly, sharp chains came down and hooked into Discord's body, the sharp hooks on the chains held Discord up like a puppet, the hooks were so painful, Discord couldn't take the pain, the princesses were horrified by what they were seeing, Then the dark figure walked closer to Discord and said, "Infidel, you are in no position to demand anything, I could kill you with a mere thought." Discord said in pain, "But... you said we had a deal." Discord complained about the pain, it was the worst pain he had ever felt, then the dark figure said, "A deal, I am not a demon of my word Discord, all deals are off." Then the chains pulled Discord's body apart, causing Discord's body to explode, the princesses were horrified by what they saw, they had just witnessed their enemy Discord being executed right before them in a very gruesome way. There was blood on the floor and Discord's body parts were everywhere, then the dark figure faced the princesses and said, "Don't grieve over him, he was worthless, and as for you princesses of Equestria, you very soon shall witness the true nature of pain and suffering as it spreads across Equestria."

Princess Celestia said angrily, "Enough of this, how could you kill Discord like that, he was weak and unarmed, who are you?" Then the dark figure said, "Who am I?" Then the dark figure stepped forward towards the princesses, he came into the light and they could see him clearly, they gasped in horror when they saw him, he was the most gruesome creature they had ever seen, he was wearing a black dress, his face was pale white, he had sharp pins in his head and cuts all over head with a pin in each cut. Then the creature said, "Some call me the priest of hell, and some call me Pinhead, by which you can see why they would, but you may call me... Hellraiser."

End of chapter 4, chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Into The Past

My Little Pony: Hell on Equestria

Chapter 5

Into The Past

Back in Ponyville, Neo, Spike and the mane 6 were now on their way to the Everfree Forest to try to stop the forest from invading Ponyville and the rest of Equestria. They were pretty sure that Discord was behind this attack, but they were unaware that Discord was now dead. The ponies tried to summon Discord with the Elements of Harmony, but after 3 tries, Discord didn't show up, they were wondering why it he hadn't appeared, Twilight thought it was strange, she knew that the Elements of Harmony were always strong enough to summon Discord or anyone they think might be behind an attack on Equestria. The ponies tried a few more times, but Discord still didn't show up, Twilight started to think of why Discord wasn't coming, she thought that either Discord is somehow ignoring the summon, or maybe something terrible has happened to him.

Neo wanted to know who this Discord was, he had never heard of him. Twilight and the ponies told Neo all about Discord, they said Discord was a dragon like creature with various body parts and he was known for always causing chaos around Equestria, there was even a time when he caused so much chaos and so much trouble, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna turned him to stone, but then after 1,000 years of imprisonment, he had somehow come back.

Neo found the information interesting, he thought they should keep moving, but suddenly, 3 demonic creatures jumped out and tried to attack Neo and his friends. Neo psychically fought the demons and the ponies tries shooting at them with the Elements of Harmony, eventually, the ponies manage to vaporize 2 of the demons while Neo was still fighting the 3rd one. The ponies helped Neo by using the Elements of Harmony, their teamwork and their friendship defeated the demon and they kept on going.

Neo stopped where he was and he decided to take a look at a sharp vine that was coming from the Everfree Forest, he looked at the vine and the mane 6 came over to him, Twilight asked him what he was doing and Neo said he was examining the vine. Twilight wondered why he was doing that but she let him do what he needed to do, Neo saw that the vine had sharp hooks around it, the mane 6 thought they were thorns but Neo said they were hooks and not thorns. Neo began to think this was familiar to him, he had a surprised look on his face, the ponies wanted to know why he looked so surprised, Neo said he had a feeling who was behind this now, they asked who he thought it was, he felt like he couldn't describe it to them, but Neo knew that he had to see this suspected person's origin before he could go any further, so he said to his friends, "Girls, I'm gonna have to go back in time."

They all gasped, then Twilight said, "Neo what do you mean, that's impossible, even alicorns can't do that." Neo said, "I know, but I know a way." Neo took a device out of his pocket, it looked like an electronic wristband, he put it around his wrist and said, "This will allow me to see what happened in the past that will probably give me the answers we'll need to save Equestria and stop whoever is behind this." Twilight asked what it is was and Neo said that it was a time travel device, it doesn't psychically take him back in time, but it allows him to see events from the past, the ponies and Spike found the device fascinating, but before he could do anything, Rainbow Dash said, "Now wait a minute Neo, if you're going to go into the past, we're gonna go with you." Neo said, "No Rainbow, you girls need to stay, I need to see the events myself, I appreciate your loyalty, but I must go alone." Then Twilight said, "Neo, I'll go with you, I don't want you to go alone, as you're best friend and as princess, I am coming with you." Neo said, "Okay, but only you, the rest of you need to stay here in case the forest keep invading, come stand by me Twilight."

Twilight came over and stood by Neo, Neo also told the girls that when the device works, they will still physically be where they are, but they will appear to be frozen, so he told them not to be concerned, if they appear to be frozen, that means the device is working, the girls understood, Neo typed in some numbers on his device and pushed an activation button. When the device began working, Neo told Twilight to hold onto him, if she didn't hold onto him, it will just take him instead of both of them, so Twilight held onto Neo as the device began working, light appeared around Neo and Twilight and everything around them began to spin, after a minute of spinning and being surrounded by light, they stopped and were now in a different place. They looked around, they appeared to be in a hall in front of 2 thrones, Twilight said, "Where are we?" Neo said, "I'm not sure yet." Then they heard a voice shout, "Not... another step!"

They looked ahead of them and they saw Princess Luna come out from behind the blue throne and she stopped in front of it, she had an angry look on her face. Twilight said, "Princess Luna! I don't understand. Where are we? Why did you and Celestia disappear?" Princess Luna acted like she didn't notice them, she just said in an angry voice, "Did you really expect me to sit idly by while they all basked in your precious light?" Twilight didn't know what she was talking about, Neo said to Twilight, "Twilight, she can't see or hear us, we're in the past, but we are not psychically here." Then Neo and Twilight saw Princess Luna walk up to a balcony and she shouted angrily, "There can only be one princess in Equestria! And that princess... will be me!" Luna stomped her front legs on the ground, breaking the wall behind her, when the wall broke down, Neo and Twilight could see the sun, then Princess Luna raised her hooves in the air and moved the moon in front of the sun, causing a solar eclipse.

Then suddenly, the eclipse's shadow enveloped her in darkness, then a ball of darkness spun around her, when the ball disappeared, she was now black, her teeth turned into fangs and she laughed an evil laugh. Neo and Twilight had just seen Princess Luna turn into Nightmare Moon right before their eyes, Twilight stared in disbelief at what she just saw, she just couldn't believe what she just saw, Neo had the same look, but it seemed like he expected to see this, Neo had a feeling of what was going to happen next.

End of chapter 5, chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6 The Origin of Hellraiser

My Little Pony: Hell on Equestria

Chapter 6

The Origin of Hellraiser

Twilight Sparkle and Neo had temporarily gone back in time to see the origin of the person who is behind the attack on Equestria, right now, they had come back to the time when Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon, they had just saw her transform and they were in shock, Nightmare Moon began destroying the throne room with her magic. Neo and Twilight had to get out of the way to avoid falling debris, Twilight forgot they were back in time and she thought it was really happening for a second, she said, "Luna! Think of how long you were banished to the moon! You'll give us no choice but to send you back there if you don't stop!" Nightmare Moon walked towards them, then from behind them, they saw Princess Celestia, Nightmare Moon tried to shoot her with a beam of magic, Princess Celestia blocked the beam with her magic and said, "Luna, I will not fight you! You must lower the moon! It is your duty!" Nightmare Moon said, "Luna? I am... Nightmare Moon! I have but one royal duty now: to destroy you!"

Nightmare Moon shot another beam at Princess Celestia, Princess Celestia flew away to avoid getting hit, Nightmare Moon said, "And where do you think you're going?" Nightmare Moon flew after Princess Celestia, Neo and Twilight floated above the castle to watch what was happening, Nightmare Moon kept shooting at Princess Celestia, Princess Celestia kept dodging the beams until Nightmare Moon shot a beam at her directly in the chest. Princess Celestia screamed in agony and fell down into the throne room, Nightmare Moon laughed an evil laugh, enjoying her victory. Twilight and Neo ran over to the fallen Celestia, Twilight cried and said, " No... Why would Luna do this? Why now?" Forgetting she and Neo were seeing the past, then Princess Celestia got up, Twilight was relieved to see that she was alright, then Princess Celestia said, "Oh, dear sister. I am sorry, but you have given me no choice but to use these." Suddenly, the floor opened and a stand came out of the floor, holding the vintage Elements of Harmony, then Twilight said, "Are those the Elements of Harmony? But that's how they looked in... the past." That's when Twilight remembered that she and Neo were in the past, Twilight said, "This is the night she banished Luna to the moon." Neo said, "That's right Twilight, we are seeing what happened that night."

Then Princess Celestia levitated the elements, they formed a ring of energy around her, she floated up out of the castle, she hovered across from Nightmare Moon. With tears streaming from her eyes, Celestia blasted Nightmare Moon with the Elements of Harmony, Nightmare Moon fired back with her own magic, but the Elements and Celestia's magic combined proved to be far more powerful. She was engulfed in a rainbow of light and she was blasted to the moon, after she went into the moon, an image of a unicorn's head appeared on the moon's surface, which became known as The Mare in the Moon. Neo was shocked by what he saw, he had never seen that image before, but deep down inside, he felt bad for Princess Luna, not wanting to see anymore, he pushed a button on his time travel wristband device, Twilight held onto him, and they returned back to their time.

When they got back, they were standing right where they were when they had left, their friends were there and they looked a little surprised. Twilight asked them why they were staring at her and Neo, Applejack said that the whole time they were gone, Neo and Twilight had been frozen like Neo said would happen, Fluttershy said that they were really worried about them and they were so happy they came back. Rainbow Dash said, "Did you find out whose rump we need to kick and where we can find them?" Twilight said, "I saw something from a long time ago. But it didn't explain what's happening now." Then they saw that Neo was crying, Fluttershy said, "Neo's what's wrong?" The ponies were very concerned and they waited for him to answer, Neo said that he and Twilight saw Princess Luna becoming Nightmare Moon and Princess Celestia banishing her to the moon, he found it heartbreaking, he even said that he was happy that he wasn't around back when that happened, he would have been begging to Princess Celestia every day to bring Princess Luna back. The ponies tried to comfort Neo, Twilight said that Princess Luna will never become Nightmare Moon again, she has learned her lesson and she is the sweet princess that she is now. Neo felt better and he told the ponies that they are the best friends he ever had, appreciating his nice comment, they all gave him a group hug.

Then Neo and Twilight decided that they had to try again with his time travel device, Neo activated his device and he and Twilight went to another time, this time they were seeing what happened the time when Princess Celestia and Princess Luna turned Discord to stone. Then Neo's device took them to another time in the past, they were now deep into the Everfree Forest before a tree made of crystal. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were there, they referred to the tree as the Tree of Harmony, Twilight saw in the trunk of the tree, there was Celestia's, Luna's and her own cutie mark. Princess Luna said to Celestia, "Are you sure about this sister?" Princess Celestia said, "We have managed to discover the only means by which we can defeat Discord and free the citizens of Equestria. Even without these elements, the Tree of Harmony will possess a powerful magic. As long as that magic remains, it will continue to control and contain all that grows here."

Then suddenly, the time travel device took them to another time, but this time, it was a time on Earth. They were now in a dark chamber with many windows, ahead of them was a human man sitting on the floor, he appeared to be holding a puzzle box and he was trying to solve it's puzzle. Neo thought the man looked very familiar, Twilight said, "Neo, where are we, and who is that human?" Neo said, "I think we're about to find out." Of course the man didn't see or hear them since they weren't really there, they were just seeing what happened in this time. The man moved around the centerpiece on the puzzle box, when he got it aligned correctly, it flashed and the man dropped the box on the floor. The man backed away for a second, then suddenly, the windows in the chamber darkened and the room was now dark. Twilight said, "Neo, what's happening?" Neo said, "I think I know who this person is now."

They kept watching what was happening, then the center of the puzzled box opened, the man slowly moved to look inside the box, but right when he looked into it, chains with sharp hooks came out of the puzzled box and hooked into his body, the man screamed in agony, Neo and Twilight freaked out for a second. Then the man suddenly began to transform, a knife cut his entire face, the knife made cuts down and across his entire face, the man seemed to be enjoying what was happening to him. After his face was completely cut, tentacles appeared and began sticking sharp pins in the enter of each cut on his head. When his head was full of pins, a hammer rose above him and hammered the middle pin deeper into his head, the man screamed, but he sounded like he was enjoying the pain. Twilight was sickened by what she had just seen, Neo was starting to figure this whole thing out now. When the man stopped screaming, he said, "Ah, the suffering, the sweet suffering." This man was no longer human, he was now a demon of pain, suffering and pleasure. Neo said, "Hellraiser."

Then his time travel device began taking Neo and Twilight back to where they came from. Neo and Twilight were back where they had left, the mane 6 and Spike were still there, Twilight was very sickened by what she just witnessed. Neo didn't seem surprised at all, the ponies saw how sick and distressed Twilight looked, they asked her what happened, Twilight said, "It was horrible, I have never seen anything like it." Then Twilight looked at Neo and said, "Neo, what's going on, what did we just see?" Neo was silent, he was a little afraid to tell them, he knew they would find it disturbing. But then Rarity said, "Neo darling, please tell us what happened, we need to know." Fluttershy said, "Please Neo, the fate of Equestria depends on us." Neo sighed and said, "I know who is behind this now." The ponies and Spike said, "Who?" Neo didn't answer, Twilight said, "Please tell us Neo, we have to know, please tell us everything." Neo said, "Hellraiser." The ponies and Spike said, "What?" Neo said, "That's what I call him, some call him the pope of hell, some call him Pinhead, but I call him Hellraiser, he is a demon who is known for taking humans and other creatures and practicing experimental sadomasochism on them, he is a demon of extreme pain, pleasure and suffering, and I think he has somehow taken control of the Everfree Forest and is using it to take over Equestria."

The ponies and Spike couldn't believe what they were hearing, but it made sense to them because of the strange vines coming from the forest. The ponies believed Neo, then Twilight said, "I'm starting to think this Hellraiser you speak of has kidnapped Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and is holding them hostage, and he has taken control of the Everfree Forest, he has probably taken control of the Tree of Harmony." Rainbow Dash said, "The tree of what?" Twilight said, "It's where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna found the Elements of Harmony, I think this Hellraiser has taken control of the Tree of Harmony and is using it to control the forest." Applejack said, "Well then, we'll have to save this tree, where is it exactly?" Twilight said, "It's somewhere in... there." She pointed to the Everfree Forest, then Neo said, "Then that's where we're going, we have to save the tree and stop Hellraiser from taking over Equestria, let's go girls." The ponies agreed with him and they went on their way to the Everfree Forest.

End of chapter 6, chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7 The Terror of the Forest

My Little Pony: Hell on Equestria

Chapter 7

The Terror of the Forest

Neo and his friends, the mane 6 and Spike were heading towards the Everfree Forest, Neo finally figured out who was behind the attack on Equestria, and that person was a demon known as Hellraiser. He and his friends had learned that Hellraiser has taken control of the Everfree Forest and is using it to take over Equestria. Twilight had also learned about the Tree of Harmony, and the only way to get the Everfree Forest back under control is to find the tree and protect it from Hellraiser.

Right when they got to the forest, smoke appeared in front of them, they stopped and wondered what was happening, when the smoke cleared, a demonic creature appeared, it was human-like, it was wearing a black dress, had a pale white face, cuts all across it's face and sharp pins in the center of each cut. Neo recognized the creature immediately, Neo said, "Hellraiser." The ponies and Spike just stared in horror at the demonic creature standing before them, Rarity was disgusted by his appearance, she said, "Oh My Celestia." This creature was indeed the most horrifying creature they have ever seen.

Hellraiser said to Neo, "Ah Neo, how nice to see you again." The ponies were surprised, Applejack said to Neo, "Neo, you know him?" Neo said, "Yes I do, we've had battles before." Hellraiser said, "Do not attempt to stop me, I have complete control of this forest." Neo said, "What have you done with the princesses?" Hellraiser said, "That's none of your concern, very soon, this entire world will be mine and every creature in this world will get to see the real pleasure of pain and suffering." The ponies got angry, Twilight shouted, "Release the princesses and the Everfree Forest immediately or we will have no choice but to punish you." Hellraiser said, "Oh Princess Twilight, so eager to play." Twilight was surprised, she said, "How do you know my name?" Hellraiser said, "I know all about you, your friends, and this entire world, I've been watching you for quite some time, and look at you now, you're a princess, I'm going to enjoy showing you the pleasure of pain and suffering." Twilight said, "Give us back our princesses." Hellraiser just laughed an evil laugh, proving to them that he was in control and they weren't. Then he said, "They are in their own hell child, they are quite unreachable." Twilight said, "Give them back." She charged at the forest, but Hellraiser made a chain with sharp hooks block the entrance, then Hellraiser said, "You are in no position to give orders, I am in control here, there is nothing you can do to stop me, but please, feel free, explore." Then Hellraiser let down the chain and allowed Twilight and her friends to enter the Everfree Forest, as they went in, Hellraiser said, "We have eternity to know your flesh."

As they walked through the forest, everything looked completely different, it didn't look like a forest at all, it looked more like a chamber, Hellraiser had turned the forest into a labyrinth. Some of the trees had spikes and hooks all over them, some trees had chains with sharp hooks holding body parts, and there were some creatures and demons lurking around. Rarity couldn't take what she was seeing, the sight of such gruesome things made her very sick, Applejack kept telling Rarity she has to pull herself together and they all have to stay together and work together as one if they want to defeat Hellraiser. As they walked through the forest, demons began attacking them, Neo and the ponies began retreating through the forest, as they ran, the ponies used the Elements of Harmony to shoot beams at the demons, they vaporized 2 demons and the others went away, but just when they thought they were safe for now, vines in the forest began trying to attack them.

Neo and the ponies had to dodge the vines, but it was very hard because of the sharp hooks that were on the vines. Neo was doing his very best to protect Twilight, since she was a princess now and she was the only princess Equestria has for right now, he felt he had to do everything he could to protect her. Suddenly, a vine swiped across Twilight and a sharp hook cut across her face, Neo and his friends were scared now for her, Twilight had just been hurt, Neo quickly came to Twilight's aid and protected her. Knowing that she had to protect herself and her friends, Twilight used her magic to create a small forcefield, surrounding herself and her friends, they kept on going and Twilight's forcefield protected them from the vines that were attacking them.

As they were running, they saw something ahead of them, when they got closer to it, they saw it was the zebra Zecora. Zecora told them to follow her, Neo and the ponies quickly followed Zecora and she led them to her hut. Zecora, Neo, Spike and the ponies quickly got into her hut and closed the door right before a vine was about to swipe them. Safe inside the hut, Twilight let off the forcefield, they were safe for now. Zecora saw that Twilight was wounded, she quickly tended to Twilight's wounds while Neo, Spike and the rest of the ponies discussed how they were going to find the Tree of Harmony.

End of chapter 7, chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. Searching for the Tree of Harmony

My Little Pony: Hell on Equestria

Chapter 8

Searching for the Tree of Harmony

Neo, Spike and the mane 6 had gone into the Everfree Forest to find the Tree of Harmony, but they had been attacked by demons and vines from the forest, they were now recovering in Zecora's hut that was somewhere in the forest. Twilight had been hurt from a vine while getting to Zecora's hut and Zecora was tending to her wounds while Neo, Spike and the other ponies discussed how they were going to find the Tree of Harmony. They didn't know where to look for the tree, but they knew that had to find the tree and protect it very soon before Hellraiser takes over all of Equestria and unleashed his own hell over the land.

As they were talking, Neo was feeling very depressed and he even cried a little, the ponies noticed and they were very concerned, Pinkie Pie hated seeing Neo cry, she always wanted to see him happy. Rarity said, "Neo darling, whatever is the matter?" Neo said, "I miss my princess, I've just got to get her back." They knew he was talking about Princess Luna, they knew how much he loved her and that they were in a relationship. Applejack gently patted his shoulder and said, "Don't worry Sugarcube, we'll find the princesses and set em' free." Neo appreciated the optimism from his friends, but he was so worried about Princess Luna, he kept crying, the ponies felt so bad for him, they did everything they could to cheer him up, they still needed him to help find the Tree of Harmony and rescue the princesses.

Meanwhile in the chamber where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were bring held prisoner by Hellraiser, Princess Luna was also thinking about Neo and how much she loved him. She cried and cried, and Princess Celestia tried to cheer up her little sister, she assured her that Neo, Twilight and their friends will rescue them and restore harmony back to Equestria. Princess Luna had faith in them and she believed they would be rescued, but she still missed Neo. As she cried, she said to herself, "Oh Neo, my love, please rescue us, my dear Neo, please hear me, please help us."

Back at Zecora's hut, Neo was still crying, but he thought he heard a voice, and it sounded like Princess Luna. Neo said, "Luna, is that you?" The ponies were still comforting him, they didn't hear the voice. Princess Luna could hear Neo, she said, "Neo, my love, I'm here, can you hear me?" Neo said, "Yes, I hear you, where are you?" Pinkie Pie got confused and said, "Neo's who are you talking to?" Neo said, "I can hear Princess Luna." The ponies were surprised, they didn't hear a thing, Rarity said, "What are you talking about darling, we didn't hear anything." Neo said, "But I can hear her." Then he heard Princess Luna say, "Neo, please help us, we are trapped in a chamber, we are depending on you." Neo said, "Don't worry my princess, I'm coming."

Neo didn't want to wait anymore, he wanted to keep looking for the princesses, and he wouldn't stop until he finds her. Neo got up and began to leave, but the ponies stopped him, Twilight said, "Neo wait, we can't leave until we know where to find the Tree of Harmony." Neo said, "There's no time for that, I've got to find the princesses." Applejack said, "Neo said he can hear Princess Luna talking to him." Twilight said, "You can hear her?" Neo said, "Yes I can, I think our love for each other is so powerful, it gives us the ability to hear each other when we're far apart or in trouble and need each other's help." The ponies and Spike believed that was possible, and they thought that was a wonderful ability, Neo asked Luna if she could guide him and the ponies to the Tree of Harmony, she responded and said she could guide them. Neo had to tell the ponies everything Luna said since only he could hear her and they couldn't. Luna told them where they should go, they left Zecora's hut and Zecora wished them all the luck in Equestria.

Neo, Spike and the mane 6 were back in the forest, trying to find the princesses and the Tree of Harmony, Neo could hear Princess Luna's voice and she was guiding them through the forest. They still had to avoid vines and dangerous traps in the forest, as they were walking through the forest, Neo saw something on the ground, he picked up and looked at it, it was a black and white photo of a man that he recognized. The man in the picture was the man that he and Twilight saw when they went back in time, it was the man that became Hellraiser, as he looked at it, he said, "Elliot Spencer." Twilight looked at the picture and said, "That's the human man we saw when we went back in time." The ponies looked at the picture and Rartiy said, "Neo, do you know this human?" Neo said, "Believe it or not girls, this is the man that became Hellraiser." The ponies and Spike gasped, they couldn't believe what Neo just said, they wondered how it was possible for a human to become a demon like the one that they were up against. But they had to keep moving, they kept looking for the Tree of Harmony and Princess Luna was guiding them by talking to Neo, he was the only one who could hear her long distance.

After 20 minutes of looking for the tree and the princesses, they came to a dark hallway somewhere in the forest, Twilight said this hallway was never here before. But Princess Luna told them they have to go down the hall to find them, and so Neo, Spike and the mane 6 started walking down the dark hallway, when they got to the end of the hall, Princess Luna said that right through the door was the tree of Harmony and where she and Princess Celestia are being held prisoner. They headed for the door, but suddenly, smoke appeared and blinded the ponies for a second, when the smoke cleared, right before them stood another demon, and he was blocking the door so they couldn't pass, is this the end of the line for Neo and his friends, read the next chapter and find out.

End of chapter 8, chapter 9 coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9 The Tentacle Cenobite

My Little Pony: Hell on Equestria

Chapter 9

The Tentacle Cenobite

Neo and his friends had walked down a dark hallway that was leading them directly to the Tree of Harmony and where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, but just when they are about to go through the door at the end of the hallway, a cenobite appeared and wasn't about to let them pass through the door. The demon said to them, "I'm afraid this is the end of the line for you, you shall not pass." This was the most disturbing and hideous looking demon they had seen yet, this cenobite had wires around his face and he had a gigantic tentacle attached to his head.

But despite how horrible and gruesome he looked, Twilight said, "I am Princess Twilight Sparkle and I order you to move away and let us pass through that door." The cenobite said, "I don't take orders from a pathetic little pony like you, my orders come from Pinhead." The ponies and Neo couldn't believe that the cenobite called Twilight pathetic, that really made them angry, then Neo said, "Alright, you asked for it, you're going to hell." The cenobite said, "To hell, I think not, it will be you and your friends, who will be going to hell."

And so the fight was on, the cenobite held up his hand and 3 tentacles with eyeballs came out of his hand, Twilight used her magic to defend her friends against the tentacles. The other ponies used the Elements of Harmony to fight the cenobite, the magic from the elements stopped the Cenobite from attacking them but it didn't weaken the cenobite. After 10 minutes of defending themselves against attacks from the cenobite, the cenobite shot multiple tentacles from his hands at the mane 6 and Neo, the eyeballs from the tentacles turned into sharp knives, the tentacles pinned the ponies, Spike and Neo against the wall. They had been stabbed with the knives on the tentacles, and it was the knives that were pinning them against the walls. The cenobite said it was all over for them, they thought it was over as well, they were in so much pain from the knives that were pinning them against the walls.

Then suddenly, something jumped onto the cenobite and hollered in fury, it was Chucky and he was trying to strangle the cenobite, distracted by Chucky, the tentacles holding the ponies, Spike and Neo against the walls let them go, they were hurt but they had to keep fighting. The cenobite got Chucky off of him and threw him against the wall, the ponies were worried about Chucky, he had just saved them.

Now the cenobite was really pissed, he just had control over Neo, Spike and the ponies and now he had lost control, The cenobite shouted, "NOW YOU SHALL ALL DIE!" But before he could do anything, Neo pulled a dagger out of his pocket, he quickly threw the dagger at the cenobite, the dagger hit the cenobite directly in the head. The cenobite screamed in agony, he was now weakened and they could now defeat him. The ponies used the magic from the Elements of Harmony, they combined all 6 of the elements, a bright light appeared, then rainbow power surrounded the cenobite and the cenobite was vanquished. They were safe now and they could now go through the door that will lead them to the Tree of Harmony and the princesses.

The ponies went over to Chucky and made sure he was okay, they thanked him for saving them, some of them asked him how he found them, Chucky said that he had been following them since they went into the forest. The ponies picked up Chucky and they nuzzled him, Applejack gave him a ride on her back and they went through the door. As they went through the door, they came inside a cave, and right ahead of them was the Tree of Harmony.

End of chapter 9, chapter 10 coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10 The Tree of Harmony

My Little Pony: Hell on Equestria

Chapter 10

The Tree of Harmony

Neo and his friends have just defeated a cenobite that was keeping them from reaching the Tree of Harmony and the princesses, and now, right ahead of them stood the tree. But the tree was covered in vines with sharp hooks, which was causing the tree to get weaker, which was giving Hellraiser complete control of the Everfree Forest. Rainbow Dash and Applejack tried to remove the vines, but the vines fought back, trying to swipe them. The mane 6, Spike and Neo were now wounded from their last battle with the tentacle cenobite, they didn't need to get anymore wounds, they would get weaker if that happened and then they would have no hope of saving the tree.

Neo looked around him, there were chains with sharp hooks all around the room, he could even hear cries of pain. Then Neo saw Princess Celestia and Princess Luna trapped in a cage, Neo ran over to them, Princess Luna said she was so happy to see him, she was so worried that something had happened to him, Twilight came over to them as well, Princess Celestia was so relieved that Neo and Twilight had found them, Twilight asked Princess Celestia if she knew how they could save the Tree of Harmony. Princess Celestia reminded Twilight that even without the Elements of Harmony, the tree will possess a powerful magic, and as long as that magic remains, it will continue to control and contain all that grows in the Everfree Forest.

From there, Twilight knew what she and her friends had to do, she told Neo to come with her and met back up with the ponies, Twilight and Neo came back to the ponies and Twilight said, "Girls, I know how we can save the tree." Rainbow Dash said, "How?" Twilight said, "We have to give it the Elements of Harmony." The girls were surprised at what she said, they knew that if they gave up the Elements of Harmony, then they wouldn't be able to protect Equestria, Applejack even reminded Twilight that the Elements of Harmony are what keep them connected no matter what, but Twilight said to Applejack, "You're right about one thing, Applejack. The Elements of Harmony did bring us together. But it isn't the Elements that will keep us connected. It's our friendship. And it's more important and more powerful than any magic. My new role in Equestria may mean I have to take on new responsibilities, and our friendships may be tested, but it will never, ever be broken." Neo had not been with them back when the Elements of Harmony brought them together, so he knew that he wouldn't be connected by the elements, Twilight even remembered that, so she told Neo that he is their friend and their friendship, including his will keep them all connected,and their friendship is forever and it will never be broken, Neo felt better and he was very proud to be part of this, then Twilight said, "There's no time to lose. Everypony ready?"

But before they could do anything, chains with sharp hooks swiped across the chamber and pinned the ponies and Spike against the wall, unknowing to Neo and his friends, there was a satanic star on the wall in the chamber, it glowed and shined on Neo, it hurt Neo and he fell to his knees in pain. The princesses saw what was happening and were scared for them. Then suddenly, smoke appeared in the chamber, when the smoke cleared, right where the smoke came from stood Hellraiser. He walked over to the Tree of Harmony, he looked at Neo, then he looked at the ponies and Spike who were pinned against the wall by the chains, Chucky who had been with them since their fight with the tentacle cenobite was also pinned against the wall by the chains. Hellraiser smiled and said to them, "Welcome to Hell."

End of chapter 10, chapter 11 coming soon.


	11. Chapter 11 Go to Hell

My Little Pony: Hell on Equestria

Chapter 11

Go to Hell

Neo and his friends have found the Tree of Harmony and they were just about to give it the Elements of Harmony to save it and the entire forest, but before they could do that, Hellraiser appeared and he had the ponies, Spike and Chucky pinned against the wall with chains with sharp hooks and there was a satanic star on the wall in the chamber that was now glowing and shining on Neo, which was making him very weak and in a lot of pain. The princesses were watching in horror what was happening to the them, Princess Luna couldn't bear to see Neo getting hurt, she felt powerless against Hellraiser, he was still in complete control of the forest and there was nothing she or her sister could do to help them.

As Neo was getting hurt by the satanic star and the ponies, Spike and Chucky were being chained against the wall, Hellraiser went over to the princesses, as he approached them, Princess Luna was very angry, she said, "Let them go you monster!" Hellraiser just laughed and said, "Monster, I am no monster, I am merely an explorer in the further regions of experience, I am a demon to some, I am an angel to others." Princess Luna said, "What are you going to do to them?" Hellraiser said, "To them, I have no interest in them, I want you." Princess Luna was very scared now, she had no idea what he was going to do to her, and Princess Celestia said, "Don't you dare hurt my sister." Hellraiser said, "Silence princess, don't forget who is in control here." Then he looked at Princess Luna and said, "Oh Princess, I have such sights to show you." Princess Luna said, "What are you going to do to me?" Hellraiser said, "I'm going to change you back to the dark being you once were."

Princess Luna knew what that meant, he was implying that he was going to turn her back into Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna didn't want that to happen, she tried to resist and said, "No, I don't want to become that monster ever again." Hellraiser said, "Don't fight it Princess, it's what you are, it's who you are, that creature is a part of you, and it always will be, you can't escape it." Princess Luna sobbed said, "No, no no, I won't become that monster again." Hellraiser said, "Oh, no tears please, it's a waste of good suffering." The cage opened and Hellraiser said, "Time to play... time to play." Princess Luna came out of the cage, she had no choice but to do what Hellraiser wanted for fear that he might kill Neo and his friends if she refuses.

Hellraiser had Princess Luna stand in a certain spot in the chamber and he deactivated the satanic star that was hurting Neo for now just so he could watch Princess Luna turn into Nightmare Moon, but if he tried anything, he will reactivate the satanic star. As Hellraiser was preparing to turn Luna into Nightmare Moon, Neo took out the picture he found of Elliot Spencer, who is the human that Hellraiser used to be a long time ago, the ponies, Spike and Chucky were trying to get free from the chains, but the sharp hooks on the chains is what was keeping them pinned against the wall. The ponies tried to use the Elements of Harmony to get free, but it wasn't working, the ponies even tried to use the elements to fight Hellraiser, but they had no effect on him, they thought that might be because Hellraiser is not from Equestria, he is a demon of Hell. Neo kept looking at the picture and he thought he might know a way to defeat Hellrasier, he figured that the only person who could defeat Hellraiser is the spirit of his human self, Elliot Spencer. Neo closed his eyes and tried to contact the spirit of Elliot Spencer.

Hellraiser made Princess stand still, he conjured up dark energy that began to hover over her, very soon she would become Nightmare Moon and Hellraiser would use her to raise hell over Equestria, turning Princess Luna into Nightmare Moon and using her to raise hell over Equestria was his plan all along. As he was preparing to transform Princess Luna into Nightmare Moon, he talked about the times he used Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra to raise hell over Equestria, The ponies, Spike, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna couldn't believe what they just heard, both times when Queen Chrysalis tried to take over Equestria back when Princess Cadence and Shining Armor got married and the time when King Sombra tried to take back the Crystal Empire back when the empire returned, Hellraiser was actually behind those events. He had them working for him but he was actually going to use them to raise hell over Equestria. He even mentioned that Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra were weak creatures who couldn't get their jobs done, but he thought that Nightmare Moon would be an excellent use to him in his plan to raise hell. The dark energy over Princess Luna was getting stronger, The mane 6, Spike, Chucky, Princess Celestia and Neo were about to watch their beloved princess become the dark unicorn that tried to bring eternal night to Equestria once again.

Suddenly, a spirit appeared before Hellraiser, it was a human man, it was the man in the picture that Neo had found, it was the spirit of Elliot Spencer. Neo was finally able to bring the spirit of Elliot Spencer to the chamber and Neo believed that Hellraiser's spirit was the only person who could stop him. Elliot Spencer stood right before Hellraiser and the dark energy was surrounding Princess Luna, she was trying to resist the energy, Hellraiser looked at Elliot Spencer he laughed an evil laugh and said, "Why resist, you love this just as much as I do, after all, you made me, there's a world out there waiting to yield to us, so much flesh... so many different pleasures." The dark energy was getting stronger around Princess Luna, she did her very best to resist, but in a few minutes, she would be fully transformed into Nightmare Moon. Elliot looked at Hellraiser and Hellraiser waited for Elliot to respond, the ponies, Spike, Chucky, Princess Celestia, and Neo waited for him to respond as well, Elliot watched the dark energy surround Princess Luna, then he said to Hellraiser, "You're right, we do belong together." Hellraiser liked what he heard, everypony thought Elliot was going join with Hellraiser, Elliot slowly put his hand up, but then Elliot grabbed Hellraiser's hand and tried to get control of him, Elliot tried to hold Hellraiser in a position to where they were aligned, then the puzzled box that turned Elliot into Hellraiser appeared on the floor in front of Neo.

When that happened, the dark energy surrounding Luna disappeared and she was free for now and the chains that had been pinning the mane 6, Spike and Chucky to the wall disappeared as well, as Elliot and Hellraiser fought each other, the spirit of Elliot Spencer got sucked into Hellraiser's body, thinking he was still winning, he looked at Princess Luna and said, "Now, where were we?" Princess Luna thought he was still gonna transform her into Nightmare Moon, but suddenly, Hellraiser acted like he was in pain, then for a second, Elliot Spencer's face appeared over Hellraiser's face and Elliot shouted, "Princess Twilight, send me to Hell!" Then Hellraiser's face was back, Neo quickly grabbed the puzzle box and quickly began to solve the puzzle on the box, Hellraiser tried to get the box away from him, but Neo solved then puzzle before Hellraiser could get it, Neo changed the puzzled box into a dagger, he looked at Hellraiser and said, "Go to Hell."

Neo stabbed the dagger into Hellraiser's chest, Hellraiser screamed in agony, as he screamed, the dagger light up like lightning and electrocuted Hellraiser, making him extremely weak. Neo said to the ponies, "Girls, help me send him to Hell." Twilight said, "With pleasure." Twilight and the mane 6 activated the Elements of Harmony, a light appeared and the elements created magic energy and a huge rainbow beam shot at Hellraiser. Hellraiser screamed in agony as the rainbow surrounded him, Neo, Spike, Chucky and the ponies watched as the rainbow beam vaporized Hellraiser, then there came a flash of bright light, then when the light vanished, Hellraiser was gone, he was now back in Hell where he belongs.

End of chapter 11, chapter 12 coming soon.


	12. Chapter 12 Back to Normal

My Little Pony: Hell on Equestria

Chapter 12

Back to Normal

Neo and his friends had just defeated Hellraiser, and he didn't do it alone, he defeated Hellraiser with the help of the mane 6, their friendship and teamwork is what helped them send Hellraiser back to Hell where he belongs. After Hellraiser was vanquished, the chamber shook, the entire forest was turning back to normal, the vines with sharp chains disappeared, and the Everfree Forest was no longer a labyrinth of pain and suffering, it was back to a normal magical forest. The vines with sharp chains that had been wrapped around the Tree of Harmony disappeared and it was free at last, and the chamber they were in was no longer a chamber of pain and suffering, it was now a normal cave where the Tree of Harmony could spread harmony throughout the Everfree Forest.

The princesses were now free and the entire land of Equestria was back in harmony once again. The ponies were so relieved that they had saved Equestria once again, Princess Celestia walked over to Twilight and said, "Congratulations Twilight, you and your friends have once again saved Equestria from evil, I am so proud of you, you're gonna be a wonderful princess." Twilight blushed and said, "Thank you Princess Celestia, I'll try to be the best princess I can be." Princess Celestia smiled sweetly and said, "I know you will." Then she looked at Neo, she smiled and walked over to him, Neo gasped and she approached him, she smiled at him and said, "And I must congratulate you my sweet little boy, you have once again helped your friends save Equestria, your friendship is what will always give you the power to protect Equestria." Neo said, "Thank you Celestia, I'm just so happy that you and Luna are alright." Princess Luna walked over to Neo with a smile, she said to him, "Neo, my love, you've saved my sister and I, and you saved our precious kingdom, and most of all, you stopped that monster from turning me back into Nightmare Moon, you are my hero."

Princess Luna gave Neo a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. Neo said, "Thank you Luna." Then Princess Celestia gently nuzzled Neo's cheek and she gave him a kiss on the cheek as well, making him blush again. She said to him, "You are such a special boy, we will always love you." Neo had just been kissed by both princesses, and to him, it was the most wonderful feeling. Then Princess Celestia told the ponies that in order to keep the Tree of Harmony safe from harm again, they have to give it the Elements of Harmony. The ponies were reluctant to do so, they thought if they gave up the Elements of Harmony, they would no longer be able to protect Equestria, Twilight reminded them that the elements may be what keeps them connected, but their friendship is forever, the elements are what brought them together and as long as they have their friendship, they will always triumph over evil, she said that the only way to ensure that the Tree of Harmony will be safe from now on is to give it the Elements of Harmony.

Princess Celestia loved what she heard, she was very proud of Twilight, then Twilight and the ponies went over to the Tree of Harmony, Twilight took the jewel from the ponies' necklaces and the jewel from her crown, Twilight gave the jewels to the tree, Neo took the cross that was on his necklace and he gave it to the tree as well, he wanted to give the tree of offering and also to give it his protection as well, Twilight thought that was very noble of Neo to give his cross to the tree. The Tree of Harmony glowed for a second and magic beams went around it for a second, showing that the elements were now protecting the tree from future threats. After it was done, Princess Celestia said to Twilight, "I know it was difficult for you to give up the elements, it took great courage to relinquish them." Twilight said, "I know, but I know that our friendship will always help us succeed in our future missions." Then Twilight turned to Neo and said, "And thank you for giving your cross to the tree, that was very noble of you Neo." Neo said, "Thank you Twilight, I want to protect Equestria just as much as you do, it's my home now." Twilight said, "It sure is, this will always be your home and you and I will always be friends, and if you really think of me as your sister, then I can be your sister as well." Neo and Twilight shared a hug, the ponies and princesses awed at the sweet moment, but as they were hugging, Neo suddenly fainted.

Twilight and the ponies got worried, they all came to his aid, Twilight gently shook Neo to wake him up, but he didn't wake up. Princess Luna looked down at him and said, "Neo my love, please be okay." Princess Celestia said to her sister, "Don't worry dear sister, he'll be okay, all that energy from fighting Hellraiser and energy he gave from giving up his cross to the Tree of Harmony has really taken a lot out of him, he needs rest." Princess Luna said, "Let's take him back to the castle and see that he gets some rest." But suddenly, magic from the Tree of Harmony caused a flower to sprout at its roots, the flower bloomed and revealed a box with six locks, requiring 6 keys to open. The mane 6, Spike, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna looked at the flower, Twilight said, "What's inside this flower, where are the keys to open it?" Princess Luna said, "6 locks require 6 keys." Princess Celestia said, "I do not know where they are. But I do know that it is a mystery you will not be solving alone, now, let's all go back to the castle, the Summer Sun Celebration is tomorrow and we should let Neo sleep for now so he can join us at the celebration, it's the least we can do to thank him for helping us to save Equestria."

Everypony agreed, so Princess Celestia used her magic to levitate Neo, Princess Luna decided to carry him, so Princess Celestia used her magic to put Neo on Princess Luna's back, and then the mane 6, Spike, and the princesses left the Everfree Forest and went on their way back to Canterlot Castle to get ready for the Summer Sun Celebration and to let Neo rest, and Princess Luna carried the young boy she loved so much on her back as they went to the castle.

End of chapter 12, chapter 13 coming soon, the final chapter.


	13. Chapter 13 The Summer Sun Celebration

My Little Pony: Hell on Equestria

Chapter 13

The Summer Sun Celebration

A few hours later, Neo woke up from a long sleep, he woke up and saw a pink pony face in his view, it was Pinkie Pie, Neo didn't freak out, but when she saw that he was awake, she said, "Good morning Neo, how'd you sleep?" Neo looked around him, he saw that he was in a large room and in a large bed, he also saw the mane 6 standing by the bed, they had been watching him the whole time he slept, and at the same time, they had also been helping with the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. The ponies smiled at him, they were happy to see that he was awake, Neo asked where he was, Pinkie Pie told him he was back at Canterlot Castle and they brought him there after he fainted and they had been watching him the whole time, making sure that he got plenty of sleep so he could join them and the princesses in the Summer Sun Celebration.

Twilight came over to him and asked him how he was feeling, Neo said he felt well rested and he was very happy to see his friends, Twilight was happy to know he was okay and she asked him if he was ready to join them in the Summer Sun Celebration, Neo said he was and Twilight said that the celebration will be in 2 hours. The other ponies were happy to see that Neo was feeling better and Spike even got on the bed and gave him a hug, then Neo got out of bed and he shared a group hug with the ponies and Spike, sharing a moment of true friendship with them. Neo asked where Chucky was and Twilight said he was sitting in a chair in the room, just being a doll and not showing that he was alive.

Then Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came into the room, they walked over to Neo's bed and they were very happy to see that Neo was awake and doing well. Princess Celestia smiled sweetly at him and said, "Hello Neo, how are you feeling?" Neo said, "I feel excellent, I can't wait to join you and Twilight in the celebration." Princess Celestia giggled and said, "Well I'm very happy to hear that, we are looking forward to you joining us." Princess Luna said, "Oh Neo, my love, I'm so happy to see that you are okay, you truly are a wonderful boy, I will be looking forward to seeing you at the celebration." Neo said, "Thank you Luna, I love you so much." Neo gave Luna a hug and they hugged each other, Princess Celestia, Spike and the ponies thought it was very sweet. After they hugged, Princess Celestia told them that it was time for them to start getting the celebration going, they told Neo and Twilight to meet them outside for the celebration, sadly the other ponies had to go back to Ponyville to help celebrate the local celebration, Twilight and Neo were sad to see them go, but the ponies promised them that they will tell Neo and Twilight all about it when they come back to Ponyville.

And so the ponies left the room because they had to catch the next train to Ponyville, Neo and Twilight waved goodbye to their friends and they waved goodbye back to them and said they will see each other very soon. Applejack grabbed Chucky and put him on her back, but before they left, Twilight wanted to introduce Chucky to the princesses, Twilight used her magic to float Chucky over to her, she talked to Chucky for a second to get him to respond. When Chucky responded, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came over to him, Luna said, "Well, who is this?" Twilight said, "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, this is our new friend Chucky." Chucky looked at the princesses, he had never seen more beautiful creatures. Princess Celestia said, "Well my sister and I are honored to meet you Chucky." Princess Luna said, "It's a pleasure, where did you come from?" Chucky explained that a friend of Neo's from Earth sent Chucky here to Equestria through a shipment and that was how he got here." The princesses believed him and said it was an honor meeting him, they decided that they will learn more from him later, Applejack put Chucky back on her back and Twilight's friends except Neo and Spike left the room and headed for the Friendship Express to go back to Ponyville. As they left, Neo and Twilight began getting ready for the celebration.

2 hours later, it was time to begin the celebration, Canterlot ponies and some out of town ponies gathered at a podium outside the castle that had a statue of the sun and a statue of the moon standing on it. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna stood up on the podium, they smiled at the crowd of ponies and they began the celebration. Princess Celestia said to the crowd of ponies, "Citizens of Equestria, it is no longer with a heavy heart but with great joy that I raise the summer sun. For this celebration now represents not the defeat of Nightmare Moon, but the return of my sister, Princess Luna." Princess Luna floated in the air, her horn glowed and she used her magic to lower the moon, then Princess Celestia floated in the air, her horn glowed and she used her magic to raise the sun up into the sky.

After the moon was lowered and the sun was risen, Neo appeared on the podium wearing black clothes, white Gothic makeup on his face and a long black wig. He sang a song to the crowd in honor of the celebration ("Any Way You Want It" by The Ramones), the crowd of ponies watched him perform and they loved his performance, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna stood on the podium, watching him perform as well, they were enjoying his performance just as much as the crowd was. Twilight was behind the podium, she was watching him perform as well, she was enjoying it and she was also waiting for a cue.

When Neo got to the end of the song, Princess Twilight flew up into the sky, she was wearing a new crown and she produced a sonic rainboom -like effect with her magic in the shape of her cutie mark, everypony smiled at her, feeling happy for her and the ponies clapped for Neo's performance. Even Twilight was feeling happy for herself and Neo felt happy for her very much, as Twilight flew through the sky and produced her magic, she was looking forward to her future as the Princess of Friendship.

End of chapter 13. The End.


End file.
